What's the Fuss?
by Rock'n'Slash
Summary: What's wrong with Hellboy? It's only Valentine's Day! Slash Hellboy/John
1. The Introduction

Title- What's the Fuss

Title- What's the Fuss?

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG-13

Warnings: Interspecies Relationships, Kissing, Slash

Parings- Hellboy/John, Implied Hellboy/Liz

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

It was Valentine's Day. It was the worst day in the world for one lonely, single, unhappy, big red demon.

Hellboy glared in disgust at all the decorations as he stalked down the Bureau's hallways. "Hey, Manning!" Hellboy called out when he spotted the man he was looking for. "I thought you were too _manly _for all this sissy stuff," he sneered. "Talk to my wife!" The man called back.

"Nyah! Talk to my wife, he says." Hellboy grumbled as he made his way to his room. Hearing all the whispers in his wake made his walk even faster. They all said he just hated the holiday because Liz left him. He didn't hate the holiday! And even if he did it wouldn't be because of that.

"I don't care what you people think!" He yells as he reaches his door. The hallway is silent when he pauses in the doorway. "And I don't hate Valentine's Day!" He adds before slamming the door.

John looked up at him from his magazine with a concerned frown that turns into a smile after Hellboy flops down onto his bed; sending cats flying everyway. "Happy Valentine's Day, HB!" John chirps before Hellboy could speak. That is the last straw. Hellboy erupts.


	2. The Discussion

Title- What's the Fuss

Title- What's the Fuss? 2

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG-13

Warnings: Interspecies Relationships, Kissing, Slash

Summary- What's wrong with Hellboy? It's only Valentine's Day.

Parings- Hellboy/John, Implied Hellboy/Liz

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

Recap.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, HB!" John chirps before Hellboy could speak. That is the last straw. Hellboy erupts. _

"What is all the fuss about this stupid holiday?! What's with all the flowers and hearts and the PINK!!" Hellboy roars, sitting up on his bed with his hands thrown up in the air. "I just don't get it!"

John leans back, his smile fading in shock. He blinks and says, "I thought the Professor would have told you about-" "Yeah, yeah. My father gave me the speech about old St.Pat. What I want to know is WHY?! Why do people do all this stuff?!" Hellboy exclaimed after interrupting John. He wanted to know why these men and women went around, rushing to buy things for their significant others. Wasn't just being there enough? Of course, that was all he did for Liz, just be there and look what it gave him.

John was once more shocked but this time he thought before replying. How was he going to explain this to Hellboy? The two were silent for a moment, both caught up in their thoughts. One on his lost 'love'; the other on his dilemma.

John broke the silence. "Hellboy," he began gently, "Valentine's Day is to show how much you love another. Most take showering their loved one with material possessions, gifts. Some take it for a time to spend together but the intent is all the same," And here john hesitated. 'HB, I… um… got something for you." He reached into a bag beside his chair, blushing, and handed the present over, not daring to look up.

A/N- I think I'm getting good at cliffhangers. It hurts me to do this but you'll get the rest in Chapter 3!


	3. The Gift

Title- What's the Fuss

Title- What's the Fuss? 3

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG-13

Warnings: Interspecies Relationships, Kissing, Slash

Summary- What's wrong with Hellboy? It's only Valentine's Day.

Parings- Hellboy/John, Implied Hellboy/Liz

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

RECAP.

_And here John hesitated. 'HB, I… um… got something for you." He reached into a bag beside his chair, blushing, and handed the present over, not daring to look up._

Hellboy was stunned. John had gotten him a Valentine's present? He looked down, curiously, at the wrapped present that, staying true to its holiday, was red with pink and white hearts. He glanced at John, watching him for a few seconds as he fidgeted nervously. Then Hellboy looked back down at _his _Valentine's present. The first one he gets and it's from the Boyscout. Hmm… A thought crosses his mind. Could John…? He stops that train of thought for a moment and begins to unwrap his present. He ignores the little voice in the back of his mind that's saying it wants a different present to unwrap. One that is currently sitting across from him, blushing so prettily.

Carefully, still ignoring that voice (Listen to me! You know you want him!), he unwraps his gift. Under the wrappings he found a picture frame that had multiple compartments. Little pictures of his team surrounding one big picture placed in the center of him and… John? He gave John another quick glance, seeing that he was still sitting there, staring at his feet, before turning back to the frame.

It was a picture of him holding John and both of them were laughing. Hellboy smiled, he remembered that day. Liz had taken the picture. He sat the frame down and was about to speak when he noticed the card.

A/N- Dun! Dun! Dun! I can just see John giving Hellboy a present for Valentine's Day and then blushing. If I was an artist I'd draw it but, sadly, I am not. I'll continue in the next Chapter! Tune in!


	4. The Letter The End

Title- What's the Fuss

Title- What's the Fuss? 4

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG-13

Warnings: Interspecies Relationships, Kissing, Slash

Summary- What's wrong with Hellboy? It's only Valentine's Day.

Parings- Hellboy/John, Implied Hellboy/Liz

Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I DO NOT OWN IT.

A/N- Stuff inside the ( ) is Hellboy's common sense! 

RECAP.

_He sat the frame down and was about to speak when he noticed the card._

The card had a picture of a cartoon cat on the front with a word bubble that said, 'Happy Valentine's Day!' He opened the card and saw Boyscout's handwriting. '_Dear HB_,' Hellboy read, '_These few years that I have spent here at the Bureau have been some of the best in my life. Sure, the monsters were nasty, and the work was hard but there was always one thing that helped me through the day. You._

_Love,_

_John_

His eyes grew wide. "Love…" He whispered, staring blankly at the card. Then his head shot up as he noticed something moving in the corner of his eye. _His _(Oh yes! I like that! What did I tell ya big guy. You should listen to me more often.)John was trying to sneak out the door!

He didn't even stop to think before he jumped up and was across the room in a second, pressing up against John and slamming the door closed. His tail swished behind him as he stared down at _his_ Boyscout. John winced and cowered, trapped between Hellboy and the door. 'Oh God,' John thought, 'He's hates me! I knew I shouldn't have done that!' While John was berating himself, Hellboy was furiously going over the feelings he had for John.

John, taking the silence as a bad thing, began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, HB! I understand if you-"And he was interrupted again by Hellboy except this time it was by a soft kiss. John stared up at him, utterly confused. Did that mean Hellboy liked him, too? Hellboy smiled down at _his _Boyscout and asked, "Did you mean it?" John was silent for a moment, this was it. This could either break him or make him.

"Yes."

A/N- The End. Of this story. sniff 


End file.
